


(mis)understanding

by predebutwoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But just a little because of Changbin's denial, Changbin in denial, Fluff, M/M, Or at least i hope that maybe someday in the future there will be fluff, or at least I think, sunshine Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predebutwoojin/pseuds/predebutwoojin
Summary: felix thinks that changbin likes him.changbin just wants felix to get lost."so you don't like me, then?"when he made eye contact with the boy, he regretted it almost immediately. half of felix's face was illuminated by the afternoon sunlight popping through the windows. his eyes lost usual sparkling to them and lips, instead of smiling, were now twisted in nervous grimace. changbin felt some kind of a tug in his chest and that was when he realized he had to say something. with mouth working against his will, words filled up the empty hall."not really."





	(mis)understanding

**Author's Note:**

> can be also found on my acc on wattpad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/147416886-mis-understanding-changlix)

most of the people wouldn't call changbin a typical teen.

it wasn't irrational thing to do with the dark aura surrounding the boy wherever he went to and his dark eyes judging people's every move.

so when one day jisung asked him about his crush - thing that was nearly screaming "typical teen" - changbin was surprised.

it seemed like his friend wasn't really the one to categorize people, which would be good in most of the times but wasn't the best right now.

the thing was, it's not that changbin didn't do crushes. actually, he did have one. it was more the fact that changbin was too ashamed to talk about things like these.

the person he liked seemed so unreachable and way too good for him that being buried alive seemed like a better option than sharing his crush's name with jisung.

unfortunately, the friend of his could be pretty annoying and persuasive at times so after straight ten minutes of complaints, he blurted the first name that came to his mind.

"lee felix."

later he would find out how big of a mistake he made.

 

 

tray was thrown on the table with a thud, making changbin flinch a little. a sigh left his mouth when he saw jisung taking seat in front of him.

"are you still going to torture me with that crush thing?" he asked after seeing a smirk making its way to his friend face.

"torture? is that your way of showing me your gratitude? if yes, then sorry to disappoint you but it's not the best one," the boy replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "i'm just trying to help you because you clearly are going to stay single your whole life if i don't step up."

changbin turned a deaf ear to the second part of response because his eyes saw new figure entering the cafeteria. for a split-second he only heard rapid beat o his heart and then breath caught up in his throat when the person locked their eyes with him. with a little wave and smile they rushed in his direction - that was then changbin snapped out of his thoughts.

"man, are you spacing out on me? wow, rude, i-- oh, hi chan!"

the black haired boy took a seat next to jisung with smile plastered across his face. he greeted both of them and asked how were they doing.

"fine." was changbin's only response, meanwhile jisung started to ramble about his day with every little detail. changbin wasn't really interested in his morning dilemma of choosing the matching socks so instead he focused his stare on chan's face. his small eyes were squinted like a little half moons and the smile he was sending jisung almost reached his ears. from time to time he gave his friend little taps on arm, urging him to continue.

changbin gulped and let his stare slide down and stop on the table's surface. his heart screamed for him to look up meanwhile mind tried to reason why he shouldn't. what if chan noticed it? wasn't he staring too long? chaos of contrary thoughts overflowed his mind, making the boy panic. chan was too perfect for him. changbin didn't feel good enough to even admit that he liked the boy.

"... and after this, i tried to go and have a conversation with felix but binnie was too afraid i would tell funny stories from his childhood to his crush, so i didn't," he ended and that was when changbin looked away from the table to stare at jisung with a panic evident in his eyes. he didn't want chan to know about felix - it wasn't really the best turn of events.

"oh? you have crush on lee felix?" he asked surprised. changbin met his eyes and with a small, unsure nod, he straightened himself in his seat. fan-fucking-tastic. was that some kind of karma because of all those lies? or maybe just the consequences of being friends with the best man on the earth, also known as jisung? either way, he fucking hated it.

being different was the thing that you could be proud or ashamed of. changbin didn't really think of it that much but this time he actually despised it. if he was able to say just two another words and not be a coward, everything would be easier.

instead, his friends thought that he had a crush on a person he never even talked to. that's some kind of lame joke.

"well, it was shocking to me at first because, you know, felix is like a bright ball of happiness while changbin is, well, him. however, after a second thought, i realized they would make a pretty cute couple - opposites attract, you know" jisung ranted, while energetically gesturing and shaking his head. chan nodded slightly from time to time and he seemed to seriously think about what his friend said.

changbin started to regret choosing someone like lee felix to be his fake crush. or maybe not choosing because he just said whatever came first to his mind. felix was one of those boys who made girl's knees go weak even if he just passed them in the hallways. and, of course, totally straight so changbin didn't really think that jisung would try to set them up. unfortunately, like it turned out today, his friend was able to do this - or at least had enough boldness to try.

he watched as his friends discussed the potentially new couple and thought about the situation he found himself in. it was too late to back out now and even if it wasn't, he wouldn't know how to explain his lies without exposing his crush's identify.

soon, the bell rang, sweeping away those problems to the back of his head. right now he had to figure out how to survive math. he bid chan goodbye and together with jisung they rushed to the next class.

 

 

being friends with someone for six years meant that you knew that person pretty damn well. that's why when changbin asked jisung what is he up to and received "nothing" accompanied by innocent smile in response, he simply didn't believe him. few seconds passed with him observing his friend carefully before releasing a defeated sigh. whatever jisung was thinking of wasn't going to make his life easier. it was probably about lee felix and changbin's fake crush on him. he shook his head, already knowing that a disaster is about to come.

"please, go easy on me, just this one time," he pleaded jisung, while they were pacing together the school corridors which were filled up with lots of people.

he heard a little chuckle that escaped his friend's lips.

"if i did this, then you would be third-wheeling me and my future partner for the rest of your life. now, we don't want that, do we?" he waved his finger at changbin. his friend's reasoning didn't really seem valid to him but he didn't question it because there was no point. it was jisung he was talking to, after all.

grimacing on the inside, he brought his attention to the people in front of him. most of them were just walking in the directions they were supposed to head to but some were standing and leaning on the windowsills with their groups of friends.

that was when changbin spotted that one person he didn't really want to see, no matter how much his face was an eye candy.

a wave of panic flooded through him and he almost choked on his own saliva. quick look at jisung was enough for changbin to know that he also saw the boy. with a mischief evident in his eyes his friend started to walk even more gracefully, throwing the smaller boy little smirk.

changbin tried to mentally prepare himself for the mess that was about to be created in about five seconds. "you can do this" were the words that he repeated like a mantra in his head.

what was in jisung's mind was a mystery. he could only guess what his friend was about to do - but then, jisung wasn't the one that was easy to predict. he just hoped that this time it wouldn't be too ridiculing for him.

you can call him uncreative but he expected jisung to just go and tell felix that changbin has a crush on him. what didn't cross his mind though was the fact that his friend had a really loud voice and could use it to his advantage.

"hey, changbin, isn't he your crush?" jisung asked loud enough for the group that they were passing to hear. changbin didn't even look in the direction of felix, just gripped his friend's elbow and urged him to walk faster.

"are you insane?" he asked after making sure that felix wouldn't be able to hear anything even if his friend decided to yell again. better safe than sorry - even if it was kind of too late anyway.

"huh? what?" jisung asked innocently but after receiving changbin's hard glare, he only chuckled. "chill out, he can always think that i was talking about somebody else."

"he won't because there were only girls around! oh my god, jisung, you are impossible..." he sighed, massaging his head in distress. if he continues to be friends with jisung, all of his hair will be gray before his thirties.

"oh, stop dramatizing, changbin! i gave you a chance - now he knows that you exist. you are welcome and now stop complaining and let's go before we are late!"

again, he chose not to argue because, no matter how stupid this argument was, he was still talking to han jisung.

 

 

coming back home after a few hours of existing with noisy teens was a godsend to changbin.

he liked to be surrounded by the silence which was kind of hard thing to get when you were friends with han jisung.

looking at the ceiling, he laid on the bed in his own room. the thoughts of today's occurrence were still fresh in his head, making him wish that the ground would open and swallow him up.

even if he didn't care that much about what was felix going to do with this new discovery, he still was kind of curious about his reaction. would the boy be grossed out? or just simply be thankful like a sunshine boy changbin thought he was?

a sunshine boy.

calling him this wasn't anything sentimental to changbin. he didn't even really think about this - it was just that the boy resembled a little happy ray of sunshine, always smiley and all.

he sighed. changbin was just hoping that felix would hate him. everything would be solved that way, without him having to do anything. he had enough of lying already - look where it got him.

from the thoughts snapped him up sound of the message. for a few seconds he looked for his phone and saw it laying on the drawer. lazily standing up from the bed, he took it and unblocked. almost immediately wave of regret hit him when he started reading the new messages. of course, jisung had to make his life even bigger hell.

_[do not respond: so, baby changbin, tell me]_

_[do not respond: how are you gonna approach this boy of yours tomorrow?]_

changbin growled and started thinking of what to respond. jisung really could be a pain in the ass if he wanted to. it wasn't even funny anymore (well, it's not like it actually was at the beginning anyway).

_[dark emo-binnie: i am not.]_

he desperately believed that felix would have hate towards him written all over his face tomorrow when they lock eyes. this way he still could admire chan quietly, without jisung breathing on his neck.

he desperately believed that his friend won't ever again ask about his crush and he won't have to lie. this way he still would be able to fully think about his feelings for chan and not some stupid, unnecessary problems.

he desperately believed that tomorrow everything would be like always.

oh boy, he was so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> so right now my break from the school has just ended and i'm not too sure about the updates. i have two months of holidays upcoming but still have to do the school work for a little more than a month. i'll try to update as fast as i can but i wouldn't expect so much from me if i were you--


End file.
